The legend of Zelda : The blood realm
by Skijarama
Summary: A dark evil has surrounded Hyrule. the rulers of the 4 Kingdoms are vannishing. Only one man, can stand against the forces of evil and banish...The blood realm... R&R please
1. Prologue

The Legend Of

**ZELDA**

The blood realm.

Prologue.

"Hey! Link! It's time to get up!" Link cracked open his eyes. He lay in the soilders bunk in Hyrule castle. "Hey! Sleepy head." A hand covered in an iron glove lifted Link's head up. The hand belonged to Hyrule soilder Iridan. Link looked at Iridan. Link thought for a moment. "Come on! We gotta get you're belly full before sword practice." Iridan gave Link a slap on the back before walking away. Link wondered, Why he had registered for 5 hours a day of harsh swordplay training under the most skilled swordsman in all hyrule? Then he remembered. He flopped out of bed and yawned. He got into his green tunic and large green hat.

--

The meal Link got was some simple vegtibles, and a hunk of ham. Then It was outside with link. Now he stood in a big square of grass. About 20ftx30ft. Then Iridan walked out. "Alright kid. You ready?" Link nodded. Then Iridan stabbed a very basic looking sword into the ground. "You, are going, to use this."Link walked up ad looked it over. A basic cross gaurd, About two inches in each direction, A hilt about 6 inches long, and a 3 ft blade. Link yanked the blade out of the ground. "Also, you will use this shield." Iriddan handed him a wooden shield. 'Now, let's start off easy, i'm going to walk away, and let out 3 Goblins, I want you to beat them. You ready?"

"Ready as i'll ever be." Link said.

"Good." Iridan walked out of the square and pulled a lever. Some bars that led into a dark room opened. Inside were three goblins. Blue skin, white hair, Club's in there hands. Link pulled the sword from the ground, Grasping the shield as well.

"Alright...Begin!" The Goblins rushed forward, shreiking there little heads off. Link brought his sword around in a massive ark for goblin #1's head. The goblin ducked and jabbed his chest with the club. While link was doubling over, Goblin #2 Smacked him in the back Causing him to fall to the ground. Then Goblin #3 Tried to swing down on him, But Link rolled to the side, And in doing so, Brought his sword into Goblin #1's foot. Link then went through a backflip avoiding another strike.

"Good! But Remember you have a shield to block enemy attacks!"

Link nodded and charged forward, Bringing his sword in a horizontal slash at goblin #2. But the fiendish creature rolled to the side Completly avoiding Link's slice. Link then turned to Goblin #3. Good thing to cause a club was flying for Link's head. He brought up his wooden shield to block the strike. The 3 inch thick oak wood completly bounced away the oncomming strike. Link then did a cartwheel to get behind the goblin that had struck at him and thrusted between it's shoulder blades. Then Link turned to Goblin #3. "GGRRRAAAAAGG!!" It shrieked as it came in. Link dodged and brought his sword up, the Goblin was killed as it ran into the blade. Iridan walked up. "Very good link...I see you already have some talent.

"Thanks" Link said. Iridan stroked his brown beard with his hand. "Now we need to give you somethinng more challenging...Hmm...Mayebe A fight against the..." Link eyed him carefully. Iridan shook his head. "No..no..You are still not good enough to face that beast yet." Iridan wondered and thought. "well...How'bout i do what i was assighned to do. Teach you the art of swordplay." Link seemed to like the sound of that. "Good, then let us get started."

the next several hours were spent Learning the basic's of swordplay, and doing battle with monsters

Link Half walked, half stumbled away from the training grounds. This guy was tougher to deal with then Link had originally thought.Then Iridan walked up beside him. "Hey you did good in there." Link looked at him.

"Mastering every move i tought you in just a few paractice swings. You are commig along better then any student i have ever had the pleasure of training." Link smiled at him. "Anyway, You had best get some sleep. Tomorrow will be filled with even harder training" Iridan walked away. Link stared after him. It had been a long time since someone had complimented him like that. Link turned and headed for the bunks.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

the sound of iron boots clanking on the stone floor of the dungeon bounced off the walls. In his sight was Hickler. "Hickler!" Darman called. Hickler turned. "Ah. Come to take you're turn on gaurd duty?" He asked in a scotish accent.

"Yup. So how has the bugger been?" Darman asked. In reply, Hickler said, "The bloody beast has been rather feisty these past few hours."

"Hmmm...I feel very uneasy...Like asthough something is watching us even as we speak." Darman said.

"I know what ya mean lad. I have that feelin' too." Hickler shifted uneasily in his boots.Suddnly, everything turned red. Asthough you had turned on ultra violet vision. "What the bloody hell?" Hickler said. Darman said nothing, But yanked his rather large two handed sword from his back. Suddnly, A man in dark robes appeared infront of them. "uh!? Who are you?" Darman demanded.

"So this is the world of light...Interesting..." The man's features were concealed by a dark hood. "We are not gonna ask ya again lassy! Tell us who ya are or else!" Hickler raised his spear. 'Did you just call me...Lassy?" The man asked.

"Ya got that right lassy!" Hickler had a dead serious tone in his voice. then dark papery phantom things rose out of the ground. there three fingers stretched 8 inches by gestimate. "Kill them..." the 5 creatures rushed forward, shreiking in such high pitched tones that it parylized Hickler and darman. Then they were very easy prey. Then as there cold dead bodys disolved into the ground, The man in robes stepped up to the cage. "A beast...Of eternal dark..."

"Link! Link!" Link snapped open his eyes as he was shaken awake. "Come on Link! something bad is happening!" Link looked at the man talking to him, He recognized Porus. "Come on man! Something's attacking the castle! Get your gear and get up!" Link was imedietly on the alert at that. He swung out of beed and quickly changed from his simple pajamas (First outfit in twilight princess) ane into his green tunic and hat. then Porus handed him the hyrule shield, and a sword. "Take these, you will need them." Link grasped them and equiped them. "Alright...you ready?" Porus asked.

"Ready." Link said.

"Alrighty then...Here we go!" They burst through the door. Link quickly examined his surroundings.they quickly proceeded down into the hall. In the hall was blue tarlike stuff. Very very dark blue. And blood was also strewn about. "What a mess" Porus said. Link agreed. Suddnly two flat black hands stretched out of nowhere and lifted Porus through the wall. "AAHH!! Link! HELP ME!!" Link jumped up attempting to grap his ankle, but he missed. Link turned. there were three directions he could go. Left, right, or straight. He chose right. He dashed down the twisting hall. Link then skidded to a halt at a dead end. He whirled and ran back down the hall. "And just, where do you think, you are going?" Link turned, and saw a man in a black robe hovering there. 'uh? Who-Who are you?"

"That is not important...what is important...You're soul!" Link took a step back and raised his shield. The man began chanting. 'Zerumatsu perimah." A few seconds passed, before the ground suddnly broke apart, And a giant spider rose from the ground. More of a turantula. "Meet the great beast of witch you imprisoned in you're walls. Once a free creature, and now free again. The great northern spider, Zarion!!"

ShADOW CORUPT SPIDER

Zarion

Link raised his shield infront of his face to defend himself. "it is time...to die..." Then the myserious mage vanished. the giant monster charged forward, baring it's large fangs. Link rolled to the side just in time to avoid a dangerous bite. He got to his feet and watched as webbing shot out of what was essentially it's butt. The web trapped him against the wall. Link began struggling to get free. Zarion advanced venom dripping from it's long sharp fangs. Link almost had his wrist free. The spider lunged forward. Link dodged just in time as he broke free from the webbing. How? when his wrist got free, he slashed away at the webing on the rest of his body. Link came up and slashed at the Huge beast. His blade sank into it's side causing it to shriek. It turned and spat a ball of venom at Link. He dodge rolled and brought his shield up, barely blocking a bite from the huge jaws of the spider.

Link pushed against the large creature. But it was apparent that he could not stand against the deadly beast. But by the tri-force he was going to try. quickly he rolled to the side of the next attack from Zarion. He came up and did a jump slash! His blade came into the oppisite side of the beast causing green blood to spew from the wound. the beast screached and lept high into the air, destroying the ceiling. "did...I win?" Link asked himelf.Link took a few steps forward and looked down the dark deep hole made by the beast at it's first appearance. suddnly he heard a loud shriek from above. He looked up just in time to have Zarion crash down ontop of him! the spider stood up and turned to face Link. Imence pain filled his entire body. The beast began to desend ready to kill it's prey. "AH!"

the beast shot down but Link rolled back and in the back roll he slashed up into the beast. Ir roared and charged him, head lowered for a head burr. Link dodged as the creature ran past. It came to a stop and webbing shot from it's butt again. this time link caught the worst of it on his shield. Zarion charged in again ready for the killing blow. with a grunt Link jumped upand landed on Zarion's back. Then he saw it! A red eye shining brightly on the beast's back. Link ran towards it, but the Spider flipped and crashed onto it's back. Link could feel a number of his bones breaking as he was smashed into the ground. The beast got up and brought one of it's legs down ino Link's gut. "URGAAAAAHHHH!!" Link screamed as he began to bleed.

the monster descended down apon him. Suddnlyan arrow zipped into the spiders eye. 3rd on the left. It squeled in pain and took a few steps back. Link turned to look at who had just saved his life. "Iridan!"

"That's right kiddo. Now go! Find zelda, and escort her to her shelter in the east! I'll take care of this bastered" Iridan stepped forward, pulling out the Hyrule general's sword. 3 1/2 ft long golded blade. Iridan charged forward and began slashing into the beast. It surged backwards avoiding his strikes. "GO LINK! NOW!" Link nodded, turned and ran for the thrown room. Link had to run through many turns and twists to get there.

--

Link entered through the doors of the thrown room."Princess Zelda!" He called. He looked around. a few pillars were turned over. The red cloth that hun behind the thrown with the Tri-Force on it was in tatteres. "Zelda!?" He tried again. No awnser. Suddnly the doors 15 ft behind link blasted open. Link turned. Flat paperlike black phantoms were hovering forth. there were 5 of them. Strange hums came from the phantoms. suddnly they let out an extremly loud eir splitting shriek! Link collapsed to the ground, closing his hands around his ears. Then the creatures closed in preparing for the kill.Link looked up at the creature rising up infront of him. "Aw shi-" He was cut off as the creature closed it's hand around his face. It lifted him up. Another one came from behind, ready to slip its flat finger's through his neck.

Just before the creatures could dfo anything, Link kicked his sword up into his hand. He stabbed back, killing Phantom #1. then in a slice, he cut Phantom #2 right in half. The other 3 came in. Link quickly grasped the handle on his shild and blocked as one of them struck. He whirled in a spinning slash, cutting that one in half. now #4 and #5 Were slowly circling him. Link chose his target carefully. "HYAH!" Link went through a jumping slice. His blade carved down the middle of one of the phantoms. But the other one shrieked loudly. Link fell to his hands and knees again. The creature closed in, raising it's hand for a deadly strike. Suddnly a ball of sparkling light shot out of seemingly nowhere, and struck the phantom causing it to vanish. Link looked up.

What he saw was Princess Zelda. "Ah. There you are." Link said.

"What do you want?" Zelda said. Link took a second. "You're majesty, as you are well aware, we are under attack. And i have orders to escort you out of here to you're shelter to the east" Link curtisied. Zelda eyed him carefully. "Very well...Let us go!" Link nodded and they both quickly outed through the door.

--

The two burst through the door which led into the city. "get a horse!" Zelda said. Link nodded. He saw His beloved horse, A black stallion. He hopped on. Zelda on the other hand, Whistled. Suddnly a a mare as white as snow galloped over the hill. As it came up Zelda jumped on. "Alright Link...Lead the way!" Link nodded and set off. Zelda followed Link down the steps that led up to the castle, and into the courtyard. However, as they were galloping through the courtyard, 3 of the phantoms raised through the air. Link griped his sword and sliced through one of the phantoms.the other 2 came up beside Zelda's horse. Link quickly sliced, catching one of them.But the other one screeched loudly. Link was able to bare it. but Zelda could not. She fell parylized from her horse and hit the ground. sending a spine chilling thump through the air.

Link came to an immediate stop, whirled, and galloped back towards Zelda. the phantom struck. But luckily, Link had utilised the power of his shield by throwing it. The spinning shield, sliced right through the dark phantom.As Link galloped by, retreiving his shield, Zelda clambered back onto her horse. and they set off to the east.

--

Several minutes passed...and as they left the city, A red sphere surrounded it. Link turned to look. "What the heck?" Zelda also turned. "Uh-!" she brought her horse to a stop. Link also came to a stop. as they looked at the red sphere through which Hyrule castle was still visible, the sphere fluxuated. "Come on. there is nothing you and i can do about it right now...The shelter is only a few more miles." Link said. after a moment zelda nodded and they rode off down the Hylian bridge.

However, about halfway across, shadows encompased the Bridge infront of them. It was too late to stop the horses, Link leapt off his horse and went through a roll. Zelda had also fallen off.

When the two mares galloped into the shadows, There was a fizzing noise, Before they were spat back out. But they were mortaly wounded.Link ran up to his horse and comforted it. "I sence, great evil beyond that wall" Zelda said.

Link nodded. Suddnly, a very strange sword appeared, stabbed into the ground. The hilt was 2 feet long with a spear tip at the bottum. the blade was black, and roughly 3 feet long. Then, stretching out of the darkness, was a hand in black armor. the hand wrapped around the long hilt of the dark sword, pulling it free. Link braced himself as a man in dark armor came walking out. all but his head was cocored. and very dark skin greeted them. When the figure opened his eyes, they glowed blood red.

"What do you want?" Link asked. the man raised his hand and pointed at zelda. "I want you...Zelda..." the man said. Zelda took a step backwards, tightly gripping her necklace. Link stepped infront of her. "You are not getting Zelda!" He said.

"Oh?...I'm not, am i?..." Suddnly the man shot forward and stabbed deep into Link's chest before he could react. "you want to bet?" The man turned and tossed link backwards into the bridge. Dust picked up around him from the force of the impact. then the man turned to Zelda. Link barely managed to get to his feet. The hole in his chest was weakaning, but not fatal for the time being. Link rushed forward, bringing his sword up in a slash. But surprisingly, the man wrapped his hand around the blade. "Hmm...you call this a sword?" Suddnly, the man snapped the blad elike a small stick. Link looked at the broken blad ein shock. There was nothing he could do about it.

The man loomed over Link like a mountian looms over a house. Link looked up at the man, fear in his eyes. Suddnly, a ball of magical energy slammed into the back of the mans head. He turned angrily to Zelda whom took another step back after being spotted. suddnly Link's sword came bursting through the armor, the man looked down at the sword. Link had grabbed the sharp part of the blade and un it through him. the man snarled and glared at Link as he turned around.

"You have made the bggest mistake you will ever make..." Suddnly the sword's blade shattered as the man ent out a dark energy wave. Link was picked off his feet.

'Link!" Zelda shouted. but the man kept on going. Pale green magic shards shot forward, slashing into link. everytime one did, a part of Link vannished. "PLEASE STOP!!" Zelda shouted. within moments, Link had vannished entirly.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"hello?"..."Hello?" Link slowly creaked open his eyes. Over him was a girl with blonde hair. "Hey sleepy head. you ok?" Link slowly sat up. "unng...what happened?" Link asked as his vision adjusted to the light in the room. the room was a simple wooden bedroom. "Heh? we were kinda hoping you could tell us" the girl said.

"Well...where am i?"

"Hysan village" the girl awnsered. She then leaned forward so she was right in Link's face. "So...what's you're name?" Link thought a second. "Link...My name is Link."

'well Link...It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hylia." Hylia said.

'Hylia? Is'nt that the name of the Hyrule bridge and lake?" Link asked.

"Heh. Ya' got me there. I was named after it. Anyway...do you remember anything at all?" Link thought for a second trying to remember what happened. "No..." He said.

"Well then...I guess it is my duty to get you settled in here." Link nodded. then an old mans voice said, "Hylia...Hylia...is the man awake yet?" an old man in brown robes walked in. In his hand was an oak staff. "ah...So you are awake?" He asked.

"It would seem that way" Link said as he stood up. "hmmm...My name is Karos...I am the village elder." He said.

'how long was i out?" Link asked.

"About 2 days...You were thrashing about in you're sleep the whole time." Hylia awnsered. Link nodded. "well...I assume you are hungry?" Karos asked. Almost to awnser his question, Link's stomach rumbled loudly. Karos chuckled a bit and walked downstairs. Link looked to Hylia. "Come on." She said tugging on his sleeve. "Grandpa is probably going to make his Chicken soup surprise!" Link nodded and followed her downstairs.

--

The chicken soup surprise was a filling meal for Link. Afterwards he he stepped outside. A small river was running down the middle of the village. A well lay to the east of it, Several cottages layed about the area. "this is Hysan village...huh?" Link asked.

"Yup! Fairly nice place huh?" Hylia said as she walked up.

"yeah...Nice place..." Link looked at Hylia. She was roughly his age of 14, Or so he guessed. "Hey! Hylia!" Hyia turned to see 3 other kids. "come on!" One said. He had blue eyes, brown hair, and was roughly 8. Hylia looked at Link. "wanna meet my friends?" Link nodded. Hylia turned to her friends. "Ok. I'll be right over with someone!" Hylia then jumped off the side of the porch, landing gracefully. Link however, took the steps. He followed Hylia to the 3 children. "Hey Hylia...who exactly is this?" One of the smaller ones asked.

"My name is Link." Link awnsered. the kids looked at him. "Quite the intresting name..." One of them muttered. This one was probably only 5 years old. "what are you muttering about talo?" the medium sized female said. Hylia smiled a bit. "Link. I would like you to meet, Talo, Malo, and Josh." Link nodded and shook all of there hands, except the small one. He just looked at Links hand. "Oh come on Talo...Dont be such a Nervousalone. Talo turned and looked at the one who said that. It was Josh. Hylia sighed. "A sword came out with you Link." Link nodded. "Alright."

"And...it was a Hyrule soilder sword." Link nodded to this. "But it was snapped in two." Link nodded. "we tried to fix it as best we could. But unfourtunatley it's desighn was to...unfamilliar for grandpa to fix." Link nodded again.

"I see..."

"so...as a substitute, We got you this!" Hylia walked over to a small box, opened it, and inside, Link saw a wooden sword. Link grasped the hilt and lifted it up. (Shaped like the ordon sword, But wooden) He gave it a few test strikes before grabbing the scabbered, and sheithing his new weapon on his back. "It looks real nise on you Link!" Josh said.

"why thank you." Link said. Sudnly from a little ways away they heard, "AAAHHH!! IT'S THE GOBLINS! THEY ARE MAKING ANOTHER RUN!!" Link looked and saw a skinny man wearing a white tunic running in his house and locking the door. Link ran up to a man standing at the town gates. 'what's going on?" Link asked.

"Goblins. the damn bastereds have been getting more agressive latley...Say...i dont know you. you new here?"

"I was forced here, anyway i want to help fend them off." Link said. the gaurd eyed him. 'Well...we dont have any more weapons to spare...you will have to fight with you're hands or that wood sword on you're back." the gaurd said.

"i will help in anyway i can!" Link said.

"very well...Here, this is the last of our weaponry, be careful." He handed Link a quiver full of roughly 20 Arrows, and a bow. "Take these and fight from a distance, if any get to close, smak them." Link nodded and quickly equiped the items.

"THEY ARE APON US!!" The watch said. Then the gaurd said. "Alright that is our que. Be careful!" Then he charged forward into an Ammount of goblins all swinging there clubs at him. 3 other gaurds charged also. Link grabbed an Arrow,

aimed...and fired. the Arrow struck a goblin square in the chest. "Bull's eye!" Link took another shot. this one however, missed it's target, striking the ground. Link grumbled and tried again, this time he hit his mark. Another goblin fell from the strike. then link turned and saw a goblin rushing at him, club raised. Link yanked the wooden sword from his back, Bow still in hand, And struck out at the beast.

Link's sword cut acros the Goblins face, doing nothing more then making a rather bad scrape. Link then brought his sword around in a large ark for the Monsters back. But the creatue shrugged off the strike and brought it's club into Link's chest, knocking him to the ground. then the fowl creature charged, ready to end Link. But link yanked an arrow from his quiver, and threw it at the goblin. The Arrow ran right through. The beast fell and hit the ground, gurgling. Link got to his feet, and resumed shooting at targets.

Link aimed and fired another shot, ending another goblin. But he had a bit of a problem, He was running low on arrows. He had been at this for almost 10 minutes, He was amazed he had not run out of arrows a long time ago. But then again, he guessed it was cause he was foing a ton of mellee combat as well. Link grasped his last arrow and aimed. He saw his target, And fired. The shot went through the chest of the goblin, Ending it's life instantly. "You...are quite skilled...CHA!" Link turned and saw a Goblin in armor, holding a sword in one hand. "what the?"

"Do not Fret! For i...shall end you Quickly, CHA!" Link looked at the beast. "Come...And we shall see who the better warriar is! CHA!" the goblin yanked out another sowrd and tossed it to link. Link gripped the sword as it came and looked at it. Of goblin desighn, it was almost too small for link. but it would have to do. "Alright. I except you're challenge!" Link swung the sword down to his side.

"It is time to End you! CHAA!!"

"One thing first...What's you're name?" Link asked.

"MY Name?...Hrr...I Am Challak!" Challak said in his raspy voice. 'Very well challak. Lets go!" Link rushed forward with a slash fr Challak's face. But challak ducked back in a flexy movement. he then came back up, swinging at Link. Link blocked the oncomming slash. He then whirled and did a spin slash. but Challak jumped away. "Is this what you call a fight?" Challak asked. Link growled and charged forward in a swing. But Challak blocked the slash and came rigfht back at Link., Swinging feircly. Link blocked and slashed at Challak's feet. Challak jumpedm up and swung at Link in mid air. Link blocked the slash and Challak landed and charged in.

Link Blocked an oncomming slash with his sword, and whirled in a slash for challak's back. Challak blocked it however, and slashed back at Link. Link ducked and lunged in at Challak. Challak danced nimbly away while cackling Link looked at the ground next to him, An Arrow. Link grasped the arrow, notched it, and...Fired at Challak. But Challak charged it after dodging the arrow, And slashed Link's bow right in half.

Link took a few steps back. This guy was good. Suddnly, a sword cleaved through the neck of Challak. And the gaurd from earlier came up. "Looks like you needed a hand." he said.

"Aw man! Right when thing's were getting interesting!" Link said in dissapointment. He was enjoying that battle. when the goblins saw challak lying on the ground, they began to back away. And gradualy run away.

Dust began to settle as things calmed down. Link took deep, rasping breaths. His quiver was empty, and his bow had been chopped in half. Who knew a goblin would steel a sword from a gaurd and then Kill him with it? Link staggered back into town. a horn blew to signal that the Goblin's had falen back. people began to creep out of there houses. Link sighed. He guesed that at least things were settling down.

And so began Links new life. He knew not, what had become of Hyrule, Nor did he know, of the evil...Lerking...In the shadows.


End file.
